Meeting You
by MsCrazybird
Summary: A/U Someone is a human, someone a vampire they meet; but things don't always pan out suck at sums its better than that OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Bella/ Alice  
><strong>Rating: <strong> **R  
><strong>**Summary**: A/U Someone is a human, someone a vampire they meet; but things don't always pan out [suck at sums its better than that^] OOC  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: This is my first time with this pairing, but I have read some really good fics and I was inspired. Hope you like Please Review. **

**I think this is just going to be a one-shot am not sure unless I get begged or something. Lol**

YEAR 1901

She moved through the town swiftly trying not to make herself known she kept her eyes lowered and she listened intently to the mulling of the humans around her. Typically she loved smaller towns, but it was particularly sunny this day and so she had to cast herself along shadows and empty alleyways to not draw attention to her glowing skin.

She turned into another empty alley her destination to get out of the town as quickly as possible set into her mind and a small smile reached her lips as she neared closer to the outskirts of the township. The smells in the alley hit her senses hard making her grimace. The harsh smells of urine and garbage were pungent in this area making her grimace. Her first instinct was to stop breathing entirely but her heavy reliance on her sense of smell lead her to continue breathing.

Ruby eyes flashed up to take a quick scan of the surrounding area and were relieved to find the entire alleyway empty and quickly flashed through the dreaded smell. She continued on her trek at a leisurely pace taking in the small amount of sights that she was able to. To her left she hears the murmurings and laughing of men and women in what she presumed to be a small seedy bar. Briefly she scans the area seeing that there is indeed a bar with a few unclean ladies standing out front resting against the wall of the establishment as some men move into the entrance or step out to talk with them.

It always fascinated her that in her many years humans all tend to act the same and do the same things. Everything seem to always repeat itself the same events occurring, countless times just different faces doing them over the many years. The ever present burn in her throat intensifies at the sounds of the many heartbeats of the humans reminding her that she needs to move on. Looking at the humans once again she pays them one last glance scrunching her nose, but does not judge or linger to look on at them and continues on her trek out of this town.

Her pace resumes; heading in the direction of the end of town, she lets her senses guide her away being sure to stay in the shadows absent from the unforgiving sunshine up above. A small smile finds its way upon her face as she can make out the distinct scent of the on coming wilderness and freedom to run and got to the next town.

The pace she was walking at soon quickened her mind focused on the fast approaching aroma of her own sovereignty. The smell of blood soon invaded her senses causing the woman to stop immediately, nostrils flaring the ever present burning erupting into painful flames. Her body took a sharp turn to the right heading north as she followed the sweet and tantalizing scent of blood.

Her body thrummed with anticipation knowing that it would soon get what it so greatly needed. She crouched low listening to the human around the corner stopping when the sound of two heartbeats reached her ears accompanied by a weak whimper. Still in her low crouch she moved quietly and peered around the corner there she was met with the sight of a young female child lying limply on the ground clothes in shambles and a man standing above her adjusting himself and zipping up his downed zipper.

A low rumble started to form in her throat knowing exactly what had occurred brief flashes of fuzzy memories swarmed through her mind causing her grow to become deeper. She was promptly stirred from her reverie by the sound of skin connecting solidly with skin only to look up and see the man lifting his hand to connect with the child again.

Swiftly she was at his side connecting her fist with the man's cheek solidly resulting in a loud crunching noise coming from the mans brittle bones before he flew smacking loudly into the brick of the building creating a dimple before slumping to the ground limply. Pitch black eyes looked at the man on the ground a continuous rumbling grow emanating from the woman, she traced the hallowed in imprint that her fist left in the man's cheek. A vicious smile took over her face looking at the damage before stalking forward.

A large roar ripped through her body as she looked at the unmoving man, lifting her leg she slowly brought it down upon his chest. Her monster smiled with glee giddy for getting what it wanted. The foot that she had on the man's chest slowly started to push down a feral smile showing her elongated k-nines spread across the woman's mouth at the cracking noise coming from the man's rib cage giving way.

The sickening squish sound resulting from her foot meeting with the solidity of the cold floor below the man made her snap out of her instinctual haze. She blinked. Quickly her foot was removed and in its rightful place along side her other.

Another blink and she could feel her eyes back to their typical crimson. Her eyes were hard as she looked at the man remember what she had witness in a flash she turned around and was kneeling next to the small human child. She listened hanging her head as no heartbeat could be heard. Another growl left her lips and she stood turning her back to the scene.

She breathed in deeply trying to rein in her emotions. The deep scent of blood filled the entirety of the alleyway, but it did not invoke her hunger, like usual, the smell of blood from the deceased did not cause her throat to burn with want and need. A sigh escaped her lips as she relaxed decided to get out of this town as quickly as she could and feed when the sun had gone down.

Walking out of the alley she turned in the direction that she was previously headed and quickly continued making her way along the shadowed alleyway quickly and easily. Her speed was just barely human as she hurried along keeping her senses open to not get detected or seen. Finally the trees made themselves known not just by smell but by sight also. She couldn't contain the grin that stretched across her face as she did away with the human facade and ran full speed jumping into a large tree to perch and relax waiting for nightfall.

She sat in a trance like state just thinking her eyes open unseeing as she sat not moving in the slightest. Blurry memories flooded her mind thinking of the little girl in the alley helpless against her abuser. It sickened her, but brought great pain as well as large amounts of anger within her. The fact that she gave into her instincts so easily showed that her control needed work, but she knew this already her anger always seemed to control her. She felt a small wave of accomplishment at the fact that she was able to snap back so quickly, but she felt no remorse; the man deserved what he got, maybe worse.

The change in the temperature let her know that it was now night. She let her eyes look around and see the few lights that light up the outskirts of the town and smiled; this would be easy. Landing gracefully on the ground she took of at inhuman speeds into town wanting to make this quick she jumped landing on the first roof top so she could run and spot her pray from up above.

She stopped quickly at the sound of a heartbeat. Jumping to the next rooftop, she gazed over its edge into the black of the alley to see a man sitting near a garbage can with a glass bottle in his hand. Sniffing the air she immediately came to the conclusion that the man was intoxicated, jumping down she landed soundlessly beside where he sat.

Her throat burned while her mouth flooded with anticipation of receiving the delicious nectar within the man's plump veins. She squatted down next to him tilting the man's head to the side to get access to his neck; the man just blinked not really noticing or caring what was happening. She leaned down biting her teeth breaking through the flesh of his neck easily causing the man to let out a moan of pain. Quickly she placed her hand on his mouth, silencing any further sounds from the man as she greedily sucked in his delicious juice.

As the last drops of his blood entered her mouth she let the man drop; she licked her lips hungrily not wanting to waste a single drop. Satisfied that there was no longer any use being in the alley she turned deciding to take a stroll through the darkened outskirts of town. Soon she could see the tree line and the last building surrounded by trees at the woods edge. She took off running to solitude.

As she got close to the large building a divine smell had her stopping in her tracks. Inhaling the intoxicating scent, she could feel herself being pulled to it. Without even noticing she was moving she was now right next to the building a small window in it wafting the smell out. Jumping up she squatted looking through the bared window into a dingy little room. The smell was all over the place her eyes scanned the room until the landed on a fragile looking girl huddled into the corner knees to her chest on a small cot.

Stunning blue eyes were wide open with obvious fear within them and seemed to be looking straight into her eyes. She cocked her head to the side and sniffed purring lowly within her chest at the smell her eyes continued to study the fragile human that was the cause of such an intoxicating aroma.

The girl's aroma pulled her and although she had just eaten decided that such a divine smell would have to be accompanied by an exceptional taste and knowing that she didn't plan on staying in this small town any longer would just indulge a little. Just as the thought crossed her mind she noticed the blue eyes get a glazed faraway look before the girl blinked and began to whimper tears glistening in her eyes a look of totally fear consumed the delicate beauty's face.

Pain constricted her cold body and the overwhelming need to soothe the fragile being took over. Immediately she began to sing something that has always been with her throughout her existence.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings,  
>Things I almost remember<br>And a song someone sings,  
>Once upon a December<em>

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory"<em>

She could see the girl begin to relax at this she continued.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory<em>

_Far away, long ago  
>Glowing dim as an ember<br>Things my heart used to know  
>Things it yearns to remember<em>

_And a song  
>Someone sings<br>Once upon a December"_

Her voice stayed quiet and she opened eyes that she had not noticed she closed. The girl looked calm and relaxed a small smile gracing her lips.

"That was beautiful." the girl whispered, her voice sounding beautiful and light. The words caused a smile to light up her face as she looked down at the fragile girl who now had her legs outstretched in front of her.

"Thank you"

"What are you?" the question surprised her, but she shrugged.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." she was honest.

"Then, who are you? What is your name?" she thought for a moment; her name was tied to so many hurtful memories, but it was who she was all those memories even the less focused ones made her who she was and she wanted to be truthful.

"Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan" so she was.

The girl smiled "Your name is beautiful."

"Thank you and your name?" Isabella questioned the fragile looking girl below.

The girl looked down a slight blush appearing on her cheeks, "I'm sorry I must seem terribly rude; my name is Mary Alice...Brandon" another blush colored her cheeks again at almost forgetting to say her full name.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mary Alice. If I may, why are you here whatever here is?" Isabella had her brows furrowed slightly looking at the building not knowing what it was.

Mary looked away slightly ashamed "This is an asylum and I was put her because my father believes me a hysteric for what I say I see."

Confused Isabella thought. She wasn't quite sure she even knew what this asylum thing was, but if her father thought she was a hysteric it must be a place for those considered instable mentally. She nodded accepting her conclusion. "I see. Well what do you see?"

At her question Mary Alice stiffened thinking back to what she had recently seen. "I…I usually see things before they happen." She stuttered pulling her legs closer to her body.

Isabella watched as the girl closed up again no longer relaxed and opened. "Why usually?"

"I…before you…before you sang I seen you…you killed me." The last words were whispered, but Isabella heard them clearly.

Instantly the woman felt ashamed knowing that she had definitely planned on doing just that only stopping because of a whimper. "I…I'm sorry" she stumbled over her words for the first time in her long existence "it's true though, what you saw I was going to do just that, but you were so frightened and I couldn't see you like that. I will leave if you wish me to." She bowed her head ashamedly.

"NO, no…please. Do not go. I am so terribly lonely and afraid of the awful darkness."

"I planned on killing you and you still wish me to stay?"

"I know you probably think me terribly foolish, but yes."

"Yes?" she questioned a hint of incredulity in her voice.

"I have been here for so long with not a soul to talk to, but those ghastly doctors and you never did hurt me you calmed me when I was frightened, which is more than I can say many have done for me since I have entered this dreadful place so yes I do wish you to stay."

"As you wish" she smiled for some reason relieved that Mary had wanted her to stay.

"Why?" the girl questioned in a small voice.

Confusion took over Isabella at the questioning. "Why, what Mary Alice?"

"Why were you going to…kill me?" Mary's voice squeaked at the end of the sentence causing her to clear her throat behind a dainty hand.

"I…"Isabella thought about a way to explain her actions without divulging her true nature; she looked down at Mary taking in her small fragile appearance and thought about the place she was and decided that even if she did let the girl know no one would believe her. "It is my nature the blood that runs through your veins that causes you to live is what I need; I must kill because that blood sustains me just as animals must loose their lives to sustain you, Mary Alice."

Mary Alice stayed quiet thinking about what she had just heard; she gave her mind a moment to digest everything "is there not another source for your sustenance? Must you feed from humans?"

Isabella thought a moment before answering. "There was talk of the golden eyed man, Carlisle Cullen, which I heard of many a year ago while I was in Italy, again. They say he survives from the blood of animals, but this is just talk I heard."

"Why do you not choose to change? Surely since there is another way there is no need to kill innocent lives; is there?"

"It was just rumor that I heard never had I once met this so called golden eyed man, but without that I have been around animals and there blood…it does not appeal to me like that of human blood. I have been around for…a long time and in the beginning it was hard to deal with what I had to do, yes but now I accept it because it is something that cannot change. It is in my nature like it is in your nature to fear me. Never have I had a reason to change so why change?"

"So you choose to be a monster?"

"You believe me a monster?" For some reason the thought of this human thinking that of her made Isabella's dead heart constrict with pain.

"You kill when there is another way; do you not think that, that gives me sufficient reason to think that of you? Or any other?"

"No." It was quiet a moment as they both stayed in their own thoughts Isabella gripped with hurt at the girl's truthfulness.

"I am sorry" the words were whispered so quietly that had Isabella not had enhanced hearing she would have not heard it.

"Do not be for you are right. I have a choice and I choose to be this and for that I am truly a monster. I was once going to kill you so there is no reason for you to apologize for being truthful."

"But still I have no reason to question how you choose to live your life because it is your choice and no others. Although I do have one question: why did you not kill me; if it is something that you do often, then why not kill me too?" Mary had her head tilted to the side in questioning.

A little shocked at the question Isabella thought back to when she had wanted to kill the girl and had heard her whimper; she didn't really want to talk about something she herself did not understand fully, but feeling compelled to be truthful to this human she answered honestly. "When I heard you whimper and saw you distraught the desire to comfort you was far more substantial than that of my longing for your blood."

"When you sang to me"

"Yes, when I sang to you." Isabella gave a nod even though she knew that Mary, with her weak eyesight, would not be able to see her.

"You sing beautifully. I believe I did not tell you before. The song, it was positively magnificent though I do not believe I have ever heard that particular lullaby, what is the name of it?"

"Well thank you for the compliment Mary Alice, but I regrettably must inform you that I do not know the name of the lullaby. It is from a distant memory, one of the few that I can decipher"

"It is quite beautiful. What do you mean one of the few you can decipher? Are you unable to recollect your past? And please I prefer Alice."

"Okay Alice." She smiled saying her preferred name, "I, too, believe that it is quite a lovely melody. And sadly it is true I cannot recall much of my human past, just the song, voices, and a few things I wish I could not."

"I am sorry about the bad things. Sometimes I wish I would not be able to remember those either." She trailed of a moment both consumed in thoughts of those things that they wish that could be forgotten. "Isabella."

"Yes?"

"I know you said that you could not tell me, but please, I am no one just a hysteric in an asylum, can you not just tell me? I think I would die of curiosity if you did not."

"You are not no one Alice you are positively the loveliest person I met and very understand even to me, someone who had intent to kill you."

"Thank you but still I feel as though I am nobody."

"Do not because I know you are somebody."

Alice smiled at this looking up to where she heard the musical voice trying to see in the impossible darkness. Slowly the smile faded into a frown, which Isabella was able to see. "What is wrong?"

"Can you still not inform me as to what you are, Isabella?"

"I, Alice, am what many would call a vampire." Silence. It is what Isabella was met with in return. The only sound was the steady beating of Alice's heart and her slow breathing. After several moments of silence Isabella lost her patience and broke it. "Do I frighten you?"

"You should, but no I am unafraid of you however foolish of me that may be."

"Perhaps it is foolish, but I can not say that I am not fond of the fact that you are unafraid of me."

"For that I am glad, but I do wish you would change you dietary ways for that does make me a bit uneasy."

"I can not say I will, but I can certainly think on it." Isabella shocked even herself when she answered the way she did.

"Well then, that is all I can truly hope for. Would it be terribly rude of me to ask you to tell me about your kind?" Alice looked a bit bashful asking the question, but Isabella seen no harm in it.

"Not at all, I am a predator, the ultimate predator really. Not much can kill my kind: fire, another vampire, and dead blood. I am impeccably hard, fast, and stealthy. I do not require things that humans do because my body is deceased. Consequently, I have no heart beat. My eyes are scarlet red, the same as the blood I drink, but they do change color for various reasons."

"Do…do all vampires have red eyes?" Alice's voice was soft, but Isabella could still hear the slight trembling in it.

"Well the ones that feed from humans yes, but there is the golden eyed vampire, Mister Cullen to take into account."

"I see." Her voice was just a small squeak. She once again pulled her knees closer to her body wrapping her arms around them as her body grew stiff with fear.

"Is there something wrong Mary Alice?"

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a word Isabella tensed up a low growl rumbled in her chest before she was quick to suppress it. Alice having heard the growl grew quiet squeezing her eyes shut and clutching her knees closer to her body. Isabella had detected a vampire coming close to the building and from the smell of fresh blood she was able to figure that they had just fed.

"I will not hurt you Alice; there is one of my kind coming this way."

Alice nodded. "The doctors; I always thought it strange, their eye color, but wrote it off as just the horrid lighting in this building. There is one more Isabella Not just one, but two."

At this Isabella's eyes grew wide her mind trying to think rapidly and figure out a way through this but coming up with nothing. She was definetly out matched even with her ability. "I will do everything I can to not allow them to hurt you."

Alice nodded a slight smile on her lips at this before her eyes got the glazed far away look once again. A growl from a few yards behind her interrupted her curious stares at the seer. She turned taking in the vampire as she gracefully dropped down from the ledge.

He stood tall at six feet his dark hair messy from his run. His arms were well defined with a broad chest. The short sleeved shirt revealed a few scares on his arms; showing off his ability to fight: and win. Isabella felt her walls body go into protective mode looking at her opponent and preparing for whatever came.

"What are you doing here?" his musical voice did not hold a friendly tone, but rather a demanding authoritive one; letting her know that he often got what he wanted. She could feel a slight tingling sensation on her mind that caused her to tilt her head looking at them man.

Deciding not to upset her foe too much she answered him semi-honestly "I followed the scent of a human that appealed to me, it lead me here."

"Well stay away from the human's here they are not for the likes of you to feed from." He sneered at her making a face which caused Isabella's fist to clench at her sides.

"I did not feed from her; her scent was very unique and I was curious as to the owner of such a scent." She lied easily.

The man's eyes narrowed "Tell the truth."

Again Isabella could feel the sensation concluding that it was this man's gift to make one do as he said. Deciding she should humor him she went on. "I am."

The man seemed to relax a bit as he looked at the female in front of him. She was small, he looked at her chest and through the thin shirt she had on down to the tight fitting pants that hugged her curvy hips and shapely legs. She stood at 5' 3'' her hair was long and untamed with branches and leaves; from this he knew she was a wanderer. He smirked liking what he seen.

"Come here." Again Isabella played along and walked closer to the man stopping a foot in front of him as his eyes hungrily traced her chest again making her grit her teeth sickened. He moved forward slightly and breathed in deeply taking in her scent before smiling as he stood up once again. "You smell positively wonderful."

Tired of the games Isabella focused on the left over sensations attached to her mind and pushed it out "Why do you have this place?" she asked as she pointed behind her to the asylum.

The dark haired man answered immediately. "It is to collect those that show potential giftedness as humans so that we may make and control them as vampires."

Isabella nodded at the information "For whom are they created?" she asked again pushing out the sensation still on her mind.

"For my mistress and master Violetta." His answer was once again immediate.

Isabella took in all the information and quickly asked "Why?"

"She wants to rein." Was all his answer before a blur to her left knocked into her sending her flying through the air where she quickly flipped landing on her feet in a crouch she growled at the cheap shot.

Isabella looked at the woman who stood next to the man; she was only a few inches shorter than he, with beautiful womanly curves and rich black hair that reached her hips.

"Stephan what are you doing!" she growled at the man standing next to her eyes trained on Isabella.

"My mistress I am sorry; I could not control my own actions, please forgive me." He bowed his head in a sign of respect to the woman.

"Fine! Just get rid of her! And quickly we will change only the girl the others are false."

Stephan nodded before looking at the brown haired woman again. "Come!" he ordered.

Isabella felt the sensation once again tickling her mind and just smirked as she stood still looking at the man. Stephan's brows furrowed in frustration as the woman defied him; his eyes instantly darkening at the lack of respect. He charged.

Seeing him coming Isabella easily dodged the man by jumping over him using his head to spring herself further away as she stopped in front of the woman baring her teeth. "You will leave the girl alone." Isabella looked at the taller woman eyes blackened at the attacks on her.

The woman showed no fear as she looked down at the woman a smirk lifting the corner of her lips. "Foolish cur; like I would listen to you. She is mine and I will do as I please with every human that I have acquired."

Isabella let out a fierce snarl her teeth gleaming with venom as the stared barred; quickly she shot out a fist that connected solidly with the woman's face sending her flying back a loud crashing sound resulting form their marble-like skin connecting. Violetta flipped easily landing on her feet hissing as the cracks resulting from the blow began to slowly heal. Not paying attention to her side Stephan was able to get tackle Isabella getting a firm hold on the smaller woman's arms as she thrashed about.

Violetta looked at the woman struggling in her minions arms; still feeling the slow healing of cracks on her faces she barred her teeth at the woman. "For that you will pay." She hissed out scathingly looking at the woman still struggling within the larger man's arms.

A cruel smile touched her lips as an idea came to mind quickly she blurred before coming back a struggling Alice held in her arms. "Please, Ma'am do not hurt me." Alice had tears flowing from her eyes as she struggled feebly in her captures arms.

"Let her go!" Isabella roared loudly causing Alice's eyes to snap to her only to widen at seeing the woman held captive in the large man's arms.

"Or what? There is nothing you can do girl." Violetta said in a cruel voice looking down at the fragile human in her arms smiling to show her elongated k-nines making Alice whimper.

Isabella let out a warning glare looking at the woman holding Alice in her arms she struggled harder trying to get away. Violetta smiled cruelly at the struggling woman. "Your struggling is useless, but it amuses me how much you are willing to risk for a mere human" she sneered at the small woman in her arms, "but since you are so hell bent on protecting her you will get to watch as I destroy her humanity." Leaning down Violetta moved closer to Alice, she shrunk back into the taller woman's arms trying to get away from what would surely be her death.

Violetta sniffed the fragrant human's neck taking in the delicious scent of fresh blood; her mouth pooling with anticipation as she slowly brought her teeth down. Isabella upon seeing Violetta's teeth slowly making their decent on Alice's neck got a burst of energy struggling endlessly in her captures arms. As a shriek of agony filled the air Isabella yelled out for the human. "Alice!"

She kept kicking the man and struggling trying to get out of his hold, but he held firm. "Stop moving!" he finally bellowed at the woman and Isabella smiled as the sensation once again touched her mind.

"Let me go!" she ordered pushing that sensation back, running full speed at the raven haired woman moaning with delight from drinking the warm liquid pooling into her mouth. She slammed into the woman knocking her away from the petite girl her frame slumping to the ground before it began to writhe in agony a moment later due to the venom coursing through her veins.

Infuriated at the sight Isabella charged the woman throwing pushes and kicks all over the woman's upper body before getting kicked away by a blow against the chest. As soon as she landed Isabella was again charging for the woman. Tackling her to the ground Isabella used the opportunity to throw strikes at the beautifully flawless face below her while one of her hands moved to enclose around Violetta's neck constricting painfully causing several web cracks to appear.

Fear flashed in the taller woman's eyes her nails digging in the arm around her neck painfully as she bucked under the woman's assault. Soon the woman was off of her as Stephan tackled her away from his mistress. The two tumbled struggling to gain the upper hand; eventually Isabella came out victorious kneeing him solidly in the groin. Quickly she was up and heading for the black haired woman once again. Eyes pitch-black and furious, Isabella snarled at the woman who stood cracks on her face and neck still healing slowly.

Isabella lunged, but Violetta side stepped out of the way. Landing a kick on the shorter woman's back sending her tumbling on the ground 20 yards. "Whip her memory!" she yelled out to Stephan before Isabella was once again in front of her this time she lunging anticipating the side step and threw out her leg connecting with the woman's abdomen a loud crashing noise reverberated the air as she rocketed away.

"Forget!" she heard Stephan command as she sped towards the woman only to look over her shoulder to see the man touching the woman's temples. Growling she changed her course charging the man, catching him off-guard she kicked him powerfully sending him 50 yards and into a tree cracking the enormous plant.

She kneeled down caressing the burning faces "Alice" she whispered softly to the woman. Hearing hurried footfalls behind her she quickly turned only to see Violetta rushing towards her most of the cracks along her skin healed, but one on her neck and face.

Isabella jumped up quickly meeting the woman in a clash the sound loud. Isabella threw a punch at her face only to have it be caught and her arm twisted. Hissing Isabella head butted the woman in the face causing several small cracks to appear on both her own face and Violetta's.

The taller woman growled angrily kicking the woman's in the abdomen causing her to fly back. Isabella caught her self landing lightly on her feet as the other woman charged her. Again the met each other head on snarling loudly at each other Isabella bit down on the woman's shoulder a loud hiss of pain making its way through the woman's lips before Isabella was thrown from the woman making her smack into a tree which feel due to the force of the impact.

She snarled as the man came into view "Stop all this!" His voice once again demanding causing her to smirk at the sensations she received once more.

She pushed them out as strongly as she could "Stop attacking me." Was all she said before she ran at the woman again tackling her to the forest floor. She threw punches as fast as her body would allow pounding the woman's face into the floor cracks appearing everywhere. Her nails slashed at the skin digging deep gouges in her marble skin as the woman squirmed below her trying to fight, but unable to move. Finally she stopped, the cracks slowly beginning to heal she grabs the woman's neck digging her nails into it deeply.

Violetta's eyes widened fear consumed her. Quickly she dug her nails into the woman above hers face; panic taking over as the squeezing did not stop she lashed out scratching and struggling digging her nails into the forearms of her foe. She let out a straggled scream. With a sickening tearing noise, her head was off.

A large pained cry could be heard to her right, she looked over to see Stephan there on his knees anger soon replaced his grief stricken face as he lunged quickly she threw the woman's head as far as she could.

The two vampires tumbled along both gaining and loosing the upper hand many times before Stephan made the mistake of using his gift. He stood still as Isabella tore his head away from the rest of his body. She held it by its hair walking back the way they had stumbled following their path of destruction back until she came upon the body of Violetta she threw the males head down retrieve the pack of matches that she always carried from her pocket lighting them up. As the purple smoke rose she flitted away back to the small woman that she failed to protect.

Reaching the scene she panicked no where in sight was the woman. She sniffed looking at the spot for her, but finding only an old scent of the human's blood. She looked up to the sky realizing that it was now a full moon. A week, she had fought a weak. She shook her head sadly as she sat down her heart constricted and longed to see the small fragile girl that showed such caring for her once again. Her eyes burned with unwanted pain; the small girl was one of the first to show her real niceness since her arrival in the states over 100 years ago. Her throat began to throb with hunger. She looked over her shoulder at the town, but quickly ran into the forest tackling and feeding from a large buck.

"One day I will be reunited with you Alice I am so sorry for not being able to protect you." She spoke above her meal as she looked up at the moon before smelling another animal and rushing off towards it.

**That was long! Please help me name this fic! [: **

**Thanks for the Read**

**And if you can write a better summary message me and ill love you forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Meeting You 2

**Author:** MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Bella/ Alice  
><strong>Rating: <strong> **R  
><strong>**Summary**: A/U Someone is a human, someone a vampire they meet; but things don't always pan out [suck at sums its better than that^] OOC  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: So it's be a while ay? Well hopefully the fact that I am giving you long chapters makes up for that a little bit. **

**Enjoy! Also I am asking my readers to add my Twitter (**link on pro)** it'll feature previews and questions that you can take part in for the stories!**

**Reviews=Faster writing! **

YEAR 2006

It had been over a hundred years and yet Isabella knew that somewhere out there Mary Alice was there. She could _feel_ it and knew that on several occasions she was so unbelievably close she could almost taste it. Her eyes closed as she basked in the sun, breathing in deeply the scent of wildlife and trees all around making her lips curve into a small smile. Her mind drifted away once again searching for clues.

Even after all the time that passed she never gave up hope that one day she would once again see the small Mary Alice. Isabella sighed, her own turmoil over feeling responsible for the change continually eating at her making this the slowest hundred years she thought she would ever experience. She inhaled long and hard through her nose taking in all the scents that surround her.

A memory flashing through her mind of returning to the site of sweet little Mary Alice's untimely change. Automatically she felt her mouth fill with venom remember the sweet aroma of her left over blood, but shame filled her at the thought of taking a life again. In truth ever since that night she had not drank a single drop of human blood taking heart to what the sweet human had said about sustaining herself with the alternative of animal blood instead. It did take some getting used to, but even while she had fed from humans her control was flawless: she liked to live.

Her mind wandered to before she had came to the states back to her homeland of Italy and the beauty that it was to be there, but with thoughts of her homeland came what little memories of her human life she had: the fragile thing that she used to be. She felt her emotions start to swirl within her as her memories drew her further back into her past. A frightened child crying in the corner curled up in a ball hoping to not be seen.

A low rumble from within her chest started sounding as anger took over her feelings of fear within that moment. Her face was hidden in her knees, but the knowledge of what was to come was still there; she could still feel the feeling of his presence in the room. A deep rumbling growl started to emit from her as she remember the feeling of his presence right next to her leaning down and breath on her neck next to her ear.

She caught a smell of a sweet pine it differentiated from the smells of the forest around her caused a vicious snarl to escape her mouth as she leapt to her feet baring her teeth at the potential threat.

"Whoa" the woman threw her hands up in a placating gesture to show that she was not a threat to the angered vampire. She took a step back cautiously trying to put distance between herself and the woman.

Isabella was no longer there she felt only the threat as her instincts took over her mind eyes narrowed, onyx depths that stared at the spot that she could smell the threat. She barred her teeth let loose a ferocious growl directed at the woman.

The taller woman's eyes widened at the vampire's actions taking a cautious step back once again slightly frightened. Her heartbeat started to increase in her chest as fear slowly washed over her; she bit her lip slightly trying to fight her fear knowing that it would not be good in this situation to be scared. "Isa…" Her words were cut short by another viscous snarl leaving the vampire as she took a threatening step towards her.

Slowly Bella lowered her body in a crouch preparing for a confrontation with her perceived threat before her. The dark haired woman knew she was in trouble once she saw the woman begin to crouch into a defensive state.

"Bella _please_" the taller Latina pleaded with the shorter woman, but saw no change in the vampire's demeanor. She already knew that she would have to fight back, but refused to be the one to do it. Again the Latina tried to take another step back only to be stopped by the angered vampire lunging at her grabbing her throat.

The Latina only panicked for a brief moment before her eyes flashed a yellow as she grabbed the hand that Bella held around her throat and launched the woman away from her with a powerful throw. As Bella flew back she flipped mid-air slowing down her momentum in order to land softly on her feet. She crouched growling and barring her teeth at the woman.

The Latina stood still a moment trying to remain calm in the situation that had presented itself to her; she refused to hurt Isabella if she could help it. With another vicious snarl Bella lunged, flashing forward to attack the stoic Latina. But the Latina had anticipated the attack and was ready for her meeting the snarling vampire half way. A loud reverberation resulting from their collision sounded scaring away what little wildlife was still brave enough to be anywhere near the two.

The warm body that connected with her own only resulted in Bella to become more agitated; her eyes narrowed into slights at the woman that had the audacity to attack her, but the vampire was not seeing what was before her. Her tortured mind still frightened as the feelings of helplessness overwhelmed her body and anger stemmed from her uncertainty.

Her gleaming teeth were barred as she struggled to lean forward towards the warmer body and do as her instincts knew she should: bite. The ravened haired girls eyes widened and she pushed more forcibly trying to get the vampire further away from her who was proving quite difficult as the vampire had her rage fueling her actions and she not even willing to attack the woman before her.

Bella's teeth were coated in her clear venom shacking in anger and outraged that she could even feel slight fear at anything: she was in control! She would teach anyone that no one could dominate her; she was the dominate one. She was strong. She would kill never be killed.

The struggling Latina gave a swift kick to the vampire above her standing up as Bella flew back from the force of the impact. Bella's chestnut colored hair flew around her face as she landed in a crouch hissing loudly with her teeth barred before quickly flashing towards the battle ready Latina.

The two females met in the middle in a large struggle for dominance and power both trying to down the other. A clawed hand came up smacking the Latina in the cheek leaving deep lacerations in there wake the red liquid slowly leaking out stung her painfully, but she clenched her jaw against the pain knowing that she had to fight through it.

The slightly bitter sweet metallic scent that wafted through the air hit Bella like a ton of bricks. Her already cloudy, angry mind going into a deeper frenzy at the thought of feeding on something other than the bitter animal blood she had been sustaining her self on for so many years. Her chest rumbled hungrily nose flaring as she sniffed the air trying to inhale as much of it as she could possibly retain in her deadened lungs.

Bella's mouth is filled with venom in an instant and slowly a small amount slips from the corner of her still parted mouth. She hisses as the body emanating that scent moves slightly causing her venom to spray towards the woman; she stops her moving instantly knowing that she is not only looking into the eyes of an angered and scared vampire, but a bloodthirsty one too.

Her heartbeat picked up slightly as she looked at the vampire that stood watching her with empty black eyes. Without any indication of preparation Bella struck grabbing the woman's thin shoulders hissing causing venom to spittle out of her mouth and into the face of the taller woman. A small amount of the vampire's venom entered into the woman's slightly open wound that was already fast healing on her cheek.

The Latina hissed from the burn that the venom caused in her healing wound. Her eyes flashing yellow as the venom entered her bloodstream; anger slightly started to build up within her system. The pain slowly began to set her off. The Latina's eyes shifted the whites of her eyes turning black as her irises stayed a glowing yellow. She pushed the angry, bloodthirsty vampire away from her.

Bella slammed through a tree not expecting the push from her pray. The Latina growled angered her black hair wild, face slowly shifting as all her teeth sharpened and elongated in her mouth. Her teeth were barred her fingers elongating as claws sprouted from her fingernails. Her eyes hardened as the irises glowed a yellow the whites in her eyes changing a deep obsidian as she stared at the vampire that quickly stood to her feet.

The Latina shook trying to get a hold of her rage; she could already feel the soft hairs sprouting from her cheeks as her face elongated. She hated doing this; she knew that she was what nightmares were made up of. Her mouth opened her teeth grew long and pointy within her mouth getting coated in the moisture there; mouth opening widely, she let out a vicious roar as she crouch arms at her sides ready.

Bella's beast howled and struggled in its confines angered at the show of disrespect to her far superiority. She crouched growling barring her teeth at the taller woman. They both lunged forward at one another at the same time meeting in the middle with a resounding boom as the blows of a fist and knee to the gut landed. Bella folded slightly at the waist from the knee she took to her gut as the Latina's face was knocked to the side from the hard blow she received.

Glowing yellow eyes flashed dangerously as she turned towards the deep obsidian that stared back at her. They both growled loudly at one another, teeth barred. The Latina kicks hard causing Bella to fly back as soon as she lands and standing a second later the Latina is on her. Both their fists are flying getting blocked easily.

Bella kicked her foot at the girl's feet surprising the Latina as she loses her balance falling back where she lands unceremoniously on her back on the floor. Before the Latina got the chance to get back up Bella was on top of her letting her fists fly out wildly hitting her body. The latina struggled thrashing and bucking her hips in hopes of getting the woman off of her, but was having no luck.

Her claws dug into the ground as she looked up; Bella had stopped feeling the struggles die off. Seeing an opportunity in this the Latina bucked her hips hard catching the vampire off guard as she flew up receiving another kick in her chest sending her flying back into the forested area that surrounded them. Fighting was no use and she knew it; Bella had been her teacher and she still did not fight well enough to match up with the woman. She turned and tried to break away hoping that not being confrontational would help the woman rein in on her anger.

A few seconds and ten miles later she could hear the fast approaching footsteps behind her and cursed internally at it. The thrill of the hunt; she forgot all about that part of their nature. As the foo steps were right behind her, she stopped bracing her body. Her sudden stop caught the vampire off guard and she crashed into the Latina the force sending them both spiraling and tumbling into the ground. The Latina dug her long claws into the ground stopping herself as the vampire stopped five feet away from her. They were both on their feet in an instant.

Bella let out an indignant snarl at the woman's cheap move. She lunged, the Latina meeting her halfway with a boom. As they fought, struggling to get the advantage, Bella got the upper hand sending the Latina flying through several thick trees. Before the Latina could even blink Bella was above her teeth barred holding her body. She would not fall for the same tricks and the Latina knew that beginning to struggle trying to get away. Her struggles were to no avail the vampire did not budge an inch.

Obsidian eyes focused on her neck preparing for the kill of her threat. She shuddered looking up at the woman above her. "Isabella, please be strong. Fight this." Seeing that there was no change in the vampire's demeanor she kept trying. "Bella, this is not you be strong." A slight flicker at the name got her hopes up before it was gone as Bella released a snarl.

The Latina looked on helplessly not knowing what to do and knowing that if Bella did this she would not be there to calm her; she knew that Bella was not herself and could not control what was happening at the moment, but to the vampire it would be horrible. Another innocent life taken because of her.

The Latina looked up her eyes hard and accepting of what her fate would be. "I forgive you Bella; please forgive yourself." A second later she could feel teeth preparing to bite into her flesh. She closed her now brown eyes in anticipation of the pain that was to come. "I love you, mommy." She whimpered out.

The vampire froze. That whimper, the pain that was behind those words. Somewhere in her mind they registered; some part of her was screaming and crying and fighting. _Fighting_ to get back; to get whoever made that whimper come to existence and destroy them. Not a single one of her muscles even twitched. It was like she had been set in stone as she just stayed there teeth still hovering millimeters away from what would get her, her kill. It did not matter.

Slowly the Latina peeked up at the vampire wondering what was taking the inevitable so long; her eye was barely cracked open, but she could see clearly. The vampire was a statue above her eyes wide and unseeing as they looked at her from their position just beside her head. She knew that those teeth were still hovering by her neck; she could feel the cold radiating prominently in that area. Still she lay unmoving for a moment, not wanting to send the vampire careening down the same path that they had been in already.

Bella's body begins to shake her mind overwhelmed; she needs to comfort the one who whimpered needs to destroy the evil that caused the whimper. She struggles with her warring mind and blinks once, twice. Her eyes slowly dissolve back into the golden hue that has been there for nearly a hundred years now. Her eyes zero in on the face that is next to her and she jumps up and far away horror in her eyes as she stares at the girl still lying on the grassy floor.

The Latina sat up slowly as to not startle the vampire staring at her with horror struck eyes on the other side of the clearing that they had created from crashing into the many trees around them. The raven haired woman to a cautious step towards the vampire; Bella did not even acknowledge the movement. Her eyes held great sorrow and shame as she felt a deep since of disgust within herself.

"Bella…" The girl started quietly, but was cut off by the vampire.

"No." Bella shook her head holding up her hand stopping the girl from proceeding. She knew that the girl would tell her that it was all fine that she did not mean it, but it was not fine. This type of thing should not have happened; never had any of the times where one of them lost their selves did it get as far as it had today.

In all her existence she had never felt so worthless; never wanted to be able to let all the emotions she had in her body out as badly as she did in this moment. Her eyes locked onto those concerned brown owns and her unbeating heart clenched in her chest; Bella diverted her eyes from the girl to look elsewhere not wanting to see the concern that was held within her eyes.

The girl stood in front of the vampire, but still Bella did not turn to look at the girl. Tentatively she reached her hand out and placed it on the vampire's stiff shoulder; Bella stiffened her back straightening out at the contact. She turned sharply toward the girl causing her to falter for just a moment, but the pain in her eyes held her in place. "Bella" the word came out as a small whisper, but Bella made no move to acknowledge it.

Bella just looked at the girl; her baby. She bit the inside of her cheek lightly as she looked at the concern. Her eyes scanned the taller girl's body looking for any signs of physical damage that had remained but saw none.

Understanding what Bella's scanning eyes were doing the girl stepped closer to the vampire stepping into the woman's personal space. Instinctually Bella leaned in and began to sniff the girl the girl for injuries trying to find something that her eyes could not, but still she could not sense anything at the moment until she got to her cheek. A faint smell caused her to pause; she moved closer her nose practically touching the girl's tanned skin as she inhaled deeply. Her eyes opened in slight shock as she whimpered lightly in the back of her throat. The undeniable scent of her venom shamed her.

Bella stepped back and away from the girl not meeting her imploring eyes as shame filled her own. She looked to the side at the busted trees that surrounded them; she could tell this was not the place she had been resting earlier meaning that their struggles had been so bad that it had taken them far away from their original place. It sickened her more. Sickened a _vampire_. Her jaw clenched the muscles tensing in her face as she grew angry at her lack of control, at her stupid emotions.

She could not take it anymore; Bella's hands went to her hair pulling slightly at the roots upset. She fell to her knees hands over her face utterly ashamed of herself. Self-loathing coursed through her body as her k-9s elongated in her mouth; Bella's eyes darkened and she released a pained roar looking up into the sky. Her teeth glinted in the slowly setting sun as another piercing scream filled the air around them. She breathed in heaving breaths of air her shoulders rising and falling heavily with her unneeded breaths.

The Latina slipped down on her knees beside the woman placing a comforting hand across her shoulders pulling the vampire into her warm body trying to comfort her. The vampire just sighed letting comfort draw from the warm body that held her when she should be the one to comfort her. Bella looked up with sad eyes at the girl that sat next to her, but could not say anything her mouth seemed to refuse to speak, so she stared at the girl ashamedly.

"I'm fine; we are both fine."

The words did little to comfort the vampire, but she tried to let them sink in so her mind could truly absorb that the girl was truly okay. She turned to look at the girl, but said nothing; her eyes still held the pain and shame from earlier. The girl sighed lightly as she stared at the vampire sadly.

"Momma, please don't do this" her voice was pleading with the vampire as her eyes grew glossy staring at her.

Bella quickly scooped the taller girl in her arms holding her in close to her chest and rocking her slowly as she shushed her softly. "Shh…It's okay baby girl. Shh…shh…" she ran her cold hands through her long black hair soothingly.

The girl held onto the vampire closely taking in the scent that she had grown so accustomed to, letting it fill her lungs and calm her. It was quiet between the two for a while as Bella continued to rock the girl gently in her arms. "Please. It wasn't your fault." The voice came out so low that it could have gotten swept away in the wind, but the vampire was able to hear it; able to hear the pain that the girl felt in it.

Bella squeezed her tighter to herself. "Oh, Calliope it should have never happened. I should be in control of myself better, not put my little girl in danger." She looks down at the girl that she could remember holding just like this so many times before, but instead of trying to hide her away from the monsters in the dark _she_ was the monster that she was trying to save her baby from. She spoke to her softly. "Oh my sweet girl I am so sorry. So, so, so, sorry. I should be protecting you from the monsters, not being on." The last bit came out as a shamed whisper as her saddened eyes stared at the girl in her arms.

Calliope just looked up hoping that her understanding showed in her eyes. "Please momma, I know, but I also know it was an accident; we can't help our nature."

Bella just sat for a moment letting the silence fill around them the calm rhythmic heartbeat of Calliope's calming her. Hey eyes once again met with dark brown orbs that stared at her with love and understanding; she sighed. "It will never be okay for me to lose control and attack you Callie. You are for all intent and purpose my daughter." She nuzzled the girl affectionately "_But_" she spoke knowing that Callie would soon try and cut in. "I will not let this deter me from life and being around sweet child." She tried to smile, but it was strained and unreal so quickly she whipped it off of her features.

Callie sighs, but is relieved to know that the woman was not going to shut in on herself like she had done in the past. She lays content in the strong cold safe arms that she has known for most of her life. A small smile appears on her face, but soon turns into an embarrassed smile as the sound of her stomach grumbling hungrily fills the quiet air amongst the two females.

Bella gives a light musical laugh at the sound a genuine, but concerned smile taking over her features for a brief moment as she looks fondly down at the girl. "Hungry?" She ask the obvious question getting a nod in response from the young teen. "You hunting? Or just food?"

Callie only takes a second to answer knowing that the question would come up. "Hunting."

Bella nods letting the girl get up from her lap as she to stands gracefully next to the woman. They both sniff the air, but are not surprised that only lingering scents from previous animals are in the area. They run in the direction of the almost set sun before they stop at the scent of deer up ahead. The two predators creep up to the unsuspecting animals that slowly drink from a small pond of water.

Bella felt the burn in the back of throat as she stared at the helpless creatures before her; she stopped reining in on her instincts preparing to allow her girl to lose herself in the hunt and get what she needed before taking care of her own needs. She stood back and watched Callie as she stalked closer to the unsuspecting prey.

The Latina bent low walking forward quietly toward a large buck; her fingers had already elongated sharpened claws ready to claw into soft flesh. Her eyes turned a deep black before her mouth began to protrude further out slightly her teeth elongating and pointing as her mouth watered in anticipation; as her mouth and teeth changed her once invisible iresis turned a glowing yellow.

A loud growl left Callie's mouth causing the deer to become frightened their heartbeats pounding; she pounced on the large buck before he even had a chance to run. Long claws dug into the soft flesh of the deer causing the animal to release a scream of agony. Quickly Callie opened her mouth wide digging her sharp teeth into the animal's tender neck tearing into the flesh. The deer made a slow gurgling noise as it lost its life force lowering to the ground.

Callie sucked in deeply taking the warm liquid into her mouth; she pulled back ripping the flesh away as the deer's heartbeat stopped. She relished in the bloody flesh in her mouth. Her claws dug into its flesh ripping into it, shredding it as she ravished the animal. Her face buried in the open cavity of the buck's chest savoring every moment of the warmth of the animal's carcass on her. She tore into the animal with vigor her eyes flashing dangerously as she swallowed and allowed her instincts to fully lead her.

Calliope pulled back licking her lips savoring every bit the buck had to offer. Her tongue ran over every finger licking them clean. When her tongue came in contact with only skin she growled frustrated. She dropped down next to the fleshless bones that laid on the ground trying to find any scrap of meat; she could find none growing more frustrated with it a grumpily stood up.

Slowly her eyes reverted back to pure black as her teeth shortened back up and mouth taking on its more humanistic form. Her elongated hands and claws were next reverting back to normal as she blinked her eyes gaining the brown that were natural to her. She breathed in a calming lung full of air feeling sated and under control. Brown eyes looked over to accepting golden eyes and a small smile curving red lips.

"Satisfied or do you need more?" Bella asked softly thinking about the girl before her own needs.

Callie shook her head softly. "No, I'm pretty good. Maybe a human meal when we get into a town?" she looked at the woman she had come to see as her mother.

Bella nodded. "Okay. I need to hunt." Was all she said before she quickly dashed off in the direction that the herd had run. Not really in the mood to elongate the experience she jumped on the closest thing to her sinking her teeth into it and drinking deeply. It dropped to the ground before she turned leaping onto another and biting drinking. Sated she sniffed the air turning once she smell the sweet pine scent to her right. Callie gave a brilliant smile as she walked out from the trees and towards the vampire.

Bella gave the girl a small smile. "Let's get cleaned up before we do anything else." Callie nodded in agreement before dashing off in the direction of the pond they had been, Bella quickly behind her. Bella jumped in the small water a second after the Latina, scrubbing at her face under the cover of the cleansing liquid. Her eyes scanned the bottom of the small pond looking at the many roots and few small fish that were scattered about.

Calliope's legs came into view kicking so she would be able to stay above the water. Smirking Bella moved stealthily in the water, grabbing hold of the unsuspecting girl's legs and pulling her below the water as she shot up to the surface. A second later Callie appeared sputter a scowl aimed at the now laughing vampire. She growled lowly before pouncing pushing the vampire's head under the dark water. Realizing her mistake at giving Bella an advantage, she swam as quickly as her body could out of the pool of water. Smiling victoriously, Callie waited for the vampire to surface.

A minute later Callie began to get restless waiting for the vampire to come up; she knew that Bella had no need to breathe, but still her staying under the water was causing her to get nervous. Callie leaned forward to begin to search for the vampire. This proved to be exactly what the vampire wanted as soon as she leaned close enough to the water Bella sprang up pulling her back into the water grinning evilly. The Latina shrieked as she was pulled under the water once again.

Surfacing she saw the pale vampire standing at the edge of the pond smirking down at her; she grumbled about unfairness as she got out of the water her shacking out her hair slightly and giving a dirty look to the chestnut haired woman. The look only proved to amuse Bella more as she began to laugh loudly happiness dancing in her eyes. Callie could not help, but crack a smile in response.

As Bella laughed, Callie got her revenge running full speed behind her and pushing the still laughing vampire into the water. Bella was shocked and froze under the water stunned at being had. She narrowed her eyes thinking of getting the girl back, but could not help the swell of pride that overwhelmed her being. Her baby just got the better of her.

Bella began to surface, but froze. A sparkle at the bottom of the pond; seeing no harm in just checking it out, she went to investigate pleasantly surprised when she discovered a beautiful golden band attached to a simple golden chain. She surfaced with her prize in her hand.

Out of the water she inspected the piece of jewelry closer and found that it held a small flaming heart and braided flames housed in between the smooth top and bottom. It was stunning and fascinated her at the details. It was smooth and she could not detect any flaws with her vampiric vision.

Callie having watched the vampire stare at something in her hand walked closer to see what it was that had Bella so fascinated. Not able to see what it was Bella was looking at because of the angle she held it at Callie just asked. "What do you have there?"

Bella jumped slightly at the sound of a voice next to her ear; she turned to the girl that was peering over her should at what she held in her hand. The vampire turned holding the ring between her thumb and index finger as the simple chain dangled from it; she held it out so that the girl could see what it was.

"Oh that's so pretty." Callie gushed looking at the intricate piece of jewelry.

"Hmm…I would have to agree with you there, young one." Bella answered as she pulled the necklace over her head. She was never one for jewelry, but she found this piece and it was quite nice looking.

The two set off again in a direction that they hoped would take them to the next town. It was silent between the two, but in no way was it an uncomfortable silence. It was calm and electric as if they both knew something bigger was coming.

The sun began to rise slowly giving light to the dark; Bella could hear a town up ahead and by the sound of it knew that it was a rather large city. She smiled turning to look at her girl, but was met with the back of her head as she stared into the trees slightly forlorn. The vampire breathed in deeply trying to understand what was bother her baby when she scented out a small pack of wolves that had obviously been through the area before.

Realization sets in; Bella blinks. "You need to run." It is a statement there is no questioning tone present.

Callie turns to look at the vampire opening her mouth and closing it before she shakes her head denying what they both knew was true. She does not want to have to leave again, does not want to be away from her mother no matter how much the call to be with some like her is.

Bella sighed giving the stubborn girl a small sad smile. "Calliope," Callie does not turn her eyes focus on the where the sounds of the city can be heard coming from; Bella walks over to the girl using her hand to guide the girls eyes over to her own. "This is something that you need and we can go back."

A whine comes out from the back of the Latina's throat as she looks at the woman with sad pleading eyes. "I don't want to be without you again."

"Calliope…"

"No it doesn't matter; I refuse to have to be without you again. You need me as much as I need you." Her arms cross over her chest trying to hold herself together.

"You are safer with them than I right now; we have both seen that as of lately."

Another pleading whine escapes the raven haired girl's mouth. "I don't want to be without you; when I am away from you I worry that you will not be okay. What if something happens to you? What if they try to get me into the pack by force?"

A sympathetic look crosses Bella's face when she hears the girl's first worry, but then a threatening growl leaves her throat at the second question to leave Callie's lips is uttered. "Never!" she all but roars "I would not stand for it."

"But you wouldn't be there to do anything about it."

Her growl becomes quieter but still rumbles in her chest. "They can't it will go against their word."

"Times have changed; people don't hold to their word like they used to."

Bella cannot think of anything to say; it is true. The drastic change over how people were once was undeniable to anyone. Even just the years between her taking the girl still almost infantile to the pack she had stumbled upon have changed drastically. But surely one of the leaders would still be alive. They did stay forever young with continued shifting, right?

Seeing that Bella had no argument, Callie decided to push her luck. "Stay with me." Bella looks at the girl questioning. "If I go to the pack again; stay."

Bella furrowed her brows before shaking her head. "I couldn't do that."

"But you could leave me there when you don't know if I would be safe or not this time?"

The vampire flinches at the accusations before staring up into brown eyes that look back into her own golden ones. "No. It was hard the last time I took you and I knew you would be safe." Her shoulders slumped slightly.

Callie smiled lightly giving the shorter woman a hug knowing that the argument was over with; she had one. Bella could not deal with her ever being in harm's way which is why the pack feared her so greatly. "So you will stay?"

Bella sighed but nodded there was no use getting out of what her little girl wanted; she knew all the buttons to press and besides even last time she stayed a year with her amongst those animals and another half stalking around out of smelling range to insure the girl's safety. At least this time she would always be there so nothing would ever come to the girl.

A thought occurred to her; she would have to put off her continual search for the small pixie girl. "_I am sorry little Mary Alice._" She sighed in her mind as she looked up as if thinking them into the sky to be carried away to the girl, where ever she was.

"Yes I will stay." Bella sighed out as Callie beamed. "This way I can keep an eye on you to make sure you will stay out of trouble."

"Hey!" Bella shot the indignant girl a smirk; Callie could not help, but smile at.

"Looks like we will be going to Washington to pay or dear friends the Quileutes a visit." She smiled as she exited from the embrace and started her trek into the now buzzing city.

"And we will be staying together!" Callie exclaimed happily as she followed after the retreating vampire.

**AN2: Anyone mad? Where was Alice! Who is this Callie person! Is she really Bella's daughter? And just what in the hell is she?**

**All these questions will be answered…perhaps :P**

**Anyways, I do hope that you have enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. And are feeling generous enough to leave me a review and add my twitter I will have a question regarding casting on there tomorrow. So get in on the action!**

**Hmm….Moar? I'm not sure. Oh this is definitely going to EVENTUALLY be a Bellice love story, But I stress eventually. Bella is old fashioned, maybe even slightly homophobic. But hey she has been alive for a while and running around and fighting and…I mean she is kinda kick ass yea?**

**Oh I have not read the books I'm against Edward too much; and the movies aren't much details for how people are so you get my creativeness! **

**And I'll stop writing so your eyes will not bleed! Byes until next time!**

**-MsCrazybird**


End file.
